


Takasa

by SamoShampioni



Series: Björkman's Empire [10]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: ESC, Eurovision, Gen, Takasa, heilsarmee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoShampioni/pseuds/SamoShampioni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble about how Heilsarmee come up with their new name. Part of Björkman's Empire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takasa

Björkman's Empire - Takasa (Switzerland)

Heilsarmee were sitting in the room, all crowded around one computer. They were trying to think of a new name for their band when they would compete at the Eurovision Song Contest in May. Björkman wasn't happy with the name 'Heilsarmee,' the German word for the Salvation Army, for two reasons. First of all, it was against the EBU's advertising rules. But secondly, the Salvation Army weren't entirely neutral when it came to Björkman's Empire, constantly criticizing it and supporting Swedish protest movements and democratic institutions. For this reason, the Swedish version of the Salvation Army was banned, but Björkman was quite happy to allow the six Swiss singers to compete at the upcoming contest, as long as they changed their name.  
"Now listen, Björkman isn't going to let us be called Heilsarmee during the Eurovision, so we've got to think of a new name," Emil said. They all already knew, Björkman had made things pretty clear during the Swiss national final. But they had been putting off coming up with a new name. Now the deadline was coming up.  
"Why did we leave this so late?!" Jonas asked, "The deadline's soon."  
"Don't you worry Jonas," Christoph said, "We'll think of something."  
"We better think of something pretty quick," Sarah said, "The EBU said they want our new name by tomorrow at the latest."  
"Tomorrow?!" Michel yelled, "Already?"  
"Yup," Christoph said, "It's our own fault really for leaving this so late, we should have come up with a name before."  
"There's six of us here," Katharina said, "It should be easy to come up with a new name for the band."  
"Ok everyone," Christoph said, "If anyone has a suggestion, just say it."  
"What about... flower pot?" Emil suggested.  
"Flower pot?!" Sarah laughed, "That's a terrible name. No."  
"It's not that bad," Emil said.  
"I got it," Michel said, "The Beatles."  
"No, no names of other already famous bands," Jonas snapped, "No silly names. We need something serious for our Eurovision peformance in May."  
Christoph typed a few words into the computer. It seemed he was looking up a dictionary of some sort. It would definitely help them in finding their new name.  
"I've got it," Christoph said, looking at the screen, "Takasa!"  
"Taka... what?" Emil said.  
"It means 'clean'," Christoph said.  
"We're pretty clean," Jonas said.  
"Ok, so, we'll have a vote," Katharina said, "Does anyone here have any problems with the new name 'Takasa'?"  
No one said anything, no one had any problems with the new name.  
"Takasa is a pretty good name, I think," Michel said.  
"And I'll tell you something else," Emil said suddenly, "Takasa could also stand for 'The Artists also Known As the Salvation Army. Takasa, you see?"  
"Ah!" Christoph said, "Yes, that's very clever. Well then, that's it settled, we have our new name for Malmo!"  
And so that was it settled. Heilsarmee would now be known as Takasa.


End file.
